


Smile Tonight

by mikunicchi



Series: Arashi Week / #Sakumoto Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi Week, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SakumotoWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Sho has his own ways to calm Jun when he is angry.Written for Arashi Week #SakumotoWeekDay 1 / Prompt - Preparation





	Smile Tonight

Sho watched Jun's back nervously as the younger one silently worked in the kitchen. It wasn't uncommon for Jun to be in the kitchen. Usually, cooking was Jun's obligation while Sho was assigned to clean the dishes. 

However, this wasn't one of the peaceful nights that Sho was waiting for Jun to eat. He fidgeted in his place nervously again. The sound of the knife slicing the carrots and hitting the board sharply was enough to tell Sho that Jun wasn't exactly in the mood for some small talk. 

Perks of living with Matsumoto Jun, Sho thought. As much as he loved the younger one it was still scary to talk to Jun especially when he was holding a goddamn knife. 

At least Sho wasn't the one who made Jun angry (Thank goodness!). He wanted to ask what happened but he immediately gave up when Jun started to cut potatoes harshly. Poor potatoes, Sho thought, immediately deciding that he didn't want to take place of the potatoes. 

However, Sho had his own ways to calm Jun down. Of course. They were together for God knows how long (Okay, Sho knew exactly how long but he wasn't going to say it out loud) and since their puberty, Sho got a lot of time and experience about handling Jun. It was a well-known fact that Matsumoto Jun had high standards and well… Sho wouldn't be there if he hadn't been meeting with those standards. 

Sho watched Jun until he finished slicing the ingredients for their dinner. 

The preparation for their dinner can wait, Sho thought as he stood up and made his way towards Jun. He felt Jun stiffen the moment his hands touched the tense shoulders of his lover. 

"Relax," Sho whispered to Jun's ear softly as he began to knead his shoulders gently. 

The effect of his fingers was immediate. Jun released a deep breath and let Sho do his magic. From the shoulders to his neck, Sho moved his hands methodically, making the some of the stress leave Jun's body. It didn't take Jun long to hum in a low appreciation that made Sho smirk. He moved closer to Jun's body, letting the other lean against his chest. They were so close that Jun's scent was filling Sho's world. 

When he finished massaging Jun, the younger man turned in his arms letting his head rest in the crook of Sho's neck. Sho could feel the steady breaths landing on his skin as he wrapped his arms around Jun, embracing him closer. 

The silence prolonged for a bit more. Only the sound of boiling water was filling the space. 

It was Jun who broke the silence. 

"How can you manage to do this every time?" he asked softly, not bothering to move away from where he was. Sho simply let him. There was nothing he liked more than having Jun in his arms after all. 

"Its the results of studying Matsumoto Jun for more than 20 years," Sho answered playfully. 

Jun slapped his back lightly. "Don't get too full of yourself."

Sho chuckled. "I won't."

Jun sighed. "I have to finish preparing the dinner."

"We can order in too?" Sho offered. 

"No," Jun answered. "I have to feed you so you can continue to do what magic you have with those fingers."

Sho laughed. "Always at your service!" 

Jun smiled and pecked Sho's lips before turning back to the preparation of dinner. 

It was going to be a long night, Sho knew. And he couldn't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this... is my first ever Sakumoto... I hope I didn't mess up the pairing *nervously looking around*  
> There will be more drabbles this week for SakumotoWeek *hides*


End file.
